Emoto-Tronic Furbys (2005)
2005 saw the start of a new Furby design, called Emoto-Tronic Furbys or Furby 2005. It was first released with 4 different color combinations which later expanded to more than 16. The approximate retail price at which they sold was $39.99 (USD). Sales were poor due to the limited voice recognition, and the popularity of the FurReal Friends line of toys at the time. List of Emoto-Tronic Furbys Differences in design The new Furby design was almost double the size of the original Furby and featured a rubber beak, proper plastic feet (opposed to fabric material ones), bigger ears, eyes with more detail, no tail (except for Funky Furbys) and a different body shape. It also has a switch which activate any of the following modes: on, off, and try me. Functions and abilities A 2005 Furby has a tummy sensor and a back sensor much like a 1998 Furby. The 2005 Furbys do not have an infrared sensor or light sensor between their eyes like the 1998 Furbys, therefore, they cannot sense changes in light. They can only communicate with another Furby if both of the Furby's stomachs are pushed in for a few seconds until they blink. The 2005 Furbys can communicate with the 2005 Furby Babies and other 2005 Furbys only. They can eat when their mouth sensor is pushed with a finger or Furby spoon. This Furby could also smile with a mechanism inside the rubber beak. This series of Furby focused on being able to understand speech and respond accordingly rather than just recognizing loud sounds. To get its attention, You must say "Hey Furby!" Once Furby says "Huh?", "Hmm?" "What?" "Doo?" or " Yeah?", you can give it a command. These include: *"Sing me a song" will make it sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in Furbish or English. This depends on how long it has been played with. *"Tell me a joke" will make it tell one of its favorite 7 knock-knock jokes. *'Show me a dance" will make it sing and dance. (Funky Furbys will not dance unless music is played or if you make a tune for it to hear by clapping or hitting something.) *"Tell me a story" - it will tell you about its life story and its home on Furby Island in Furbish or English, depending on how long it has been played with. *"Do you want to play?" will make it play its favorite game of 'red light, green light'. *"Go to sleep" - Furby enters sleep mode and will wake up when you whistle, make loud noises, press Furby's tummy or mouth, or tilt Furby. *"I Love You" - Will make Furby purr, or say "Me love you!" or "Me love you more!" This depends on how Furby feels. Sometimes Furby will burp when you say this. *"I speak Furbish" - you can speak of the above commands in Furbish. Red Light, Green Light Furby will tell you the rules of how to play Red Light, Green Light if Furby wants to play with you. You come when Furby says "Green light!" You stop when Furby says "Red light!" If you tickle it when its eyes are closed, you win! If you tickle it when its eyes are open, the Furby will win! If you tickle it too hard, the Furby wins! First, you have to go 10 steps away from the Furby. When it says "Here we go!", the game will start. The Furby will try to trick you when it says "Grrreeeeeee-Red light!". At the end of the game, Furby will ask you if you want to play again. How to Reset Your Furby To reset Furby, you must turn Furby off and hold Furby upside down while pressing down on Furby's tongue. While doing this, turn Furby on and stop pressing Furby's tongue. You will know if you have followed these steps correctly when Furby says "Good Morning!". The Funky Furby Main Article: Funky Furby The Funky Furby is a rare variant of the emoto-Tronic Furby. Unlike the normal Emoto-Tronic Furby, this Furby has a tail. Emoto-Tronic Furby Babies In 2005, a new version of Furby Baby was released, with most notable features being the new look and a more "baby-ish" appearance in contrast to the Emoto-Tronic Furby adult. They also have considerably fewer features than the "adult" Furby, with a very limited vocabulary and a lower level of interactivity. Manual * Emoto-Tronic Furby Manual Copy * Funky Furby Manual Copy * Emoto-Tronic Furby Baby Manual Copy Trivia *At the end of the Funky Furby commercial, the blue Funky Furby sings Funky Furby Hip Hop in the exact same tone an English Funky Furby would sing in rather using a lower-pitched voice. *In the Furby commercial, when Hunter Pecunia (the girl with an orange athletics jacket and pigtails) is asking the Furby on the table to tell her a joke, there is a photo frame with a photo of a white prototype 2005 Furby. *At the end of the Dutch Furby commercial, two Furbys are seen in boxes that appear to be more rectangular than an actual Furby box. *In Japan, the 2005 Furbys are known as 'Furby 2'. *According to an article from ITmedia, Furby retailed in Japan at a price of 4179 yen. *On Hilary Duff's 18th birthday, she was given a custom 2005 Furby as a gift. This Furby could sing Happy Birthday ''to her. *According to the ''People magazine everyone of her guests, who attended her birthday event, received their own Furby. *They were voiced by Patricia Thompson. *Though one source which had a photo of the 2005 Furby's voice actor stated the voice actress was Patricia Thompson, the Spanish Funky Furby manual credits the voice actress as "Patricia Whol". Hilary-lg.jpg|An image of Duff and her Furby from the official Furby website People_Hilary_Duff_Birthday_Gifts-2.jpg|A photo of Hilary Duff from a People magazine (published in October, 2005) vlcsnap-2018-10-22-16h53m39s934.png vlcsnap-2018-10-22-16h50m00s594.png|Dutch Furby Commercial Screenshot ファービー2.jpg|a 2005 Furby in a box labelled as "Furby 2" ( ファービー2) Pthomps.jpg|A photo of the 2005 Furby's and Funky Furby's voice actress. Gallery 4499939eed5dc129330b229e5c2b3399.jpg o0400040012715227494.jpg $ 30.jpg Furby-8.JPG Furby-2.JPG HFB61908lg.jpg 207b6cc2058ce4fd37c7d6f739347c06--furby-bricks.jpg 56bc2a319cd41.jpg furby2005ebay.jpg First furby 2005.jpg Furby-2.jpg a6199b3cc98464f864fb04d846e0b4fa--furby-my-daughter.jpg Untitled1.png 37290ac0c919d21098c73368cca41671.jpg|Furby appearing on the front cover of a Top 1 Toys magazine prototype furb.jpg|A prototype Furby that appears to be a regular Furby in a prototype Furby skin furby poster.jpg|A Spanish Furby advertisement nb1109furby.jpg|A Furby suit that was seen at the celebration of Furby's launch in Spain, Madrid 0001.jpg|a prototype Furby appearing on the cover of Hasbro's 2004 annual report banners.JPG 2005-Furby-Gray-Pink-Tiger-Electronics-Hasbro-Green.jpg|a gray and neon pink furby Prototype Furby.png|a png image of the Prototype Furby Furby_Cert.jpg|A Furby adoption certificate which could be printed from the official Furby website. This certificate was filled in by a PhotoBucket user. postcards_2.jpg|an online postcard from the official Furby website from 2005 Postcards 6 tn.jpg|another online postcard from the official Furby website from 2005 furby_0.jpg 51103-36.png|Furby case study from'' Strategy'' (October, 2006) 3015592_-_06_11_2005.jpg|Prototype 2005 Furbys wr07-tiger-furby.jpg|a black and white French 2005 Furby prototype 6928885_f260.jpg|an image of a 2005 Furby prototype che.jpg|French 2005 Furby prototypes 051125_009.jpg|A prototype Furby visible in a photo taken at Tomy's headquarters in Katsushika, Toykyo. The photo shows two Furbys having their stomachs pressed together for a few seconds. ha vuelto!.jpg furby with off switch cgi.jpg|A promotional image with a CGI Furby stating the toy comes with an "Off" switch. Furby-2-unused-Japanese-version.jpg Videos Funky Furby Sings All Songs With Lyrics Japanese 2005 Furby Commercial Comercial de Furby French 2005 Furby Commercial and New Furby Colors Commercial French 2005 Furby Teasers (A & B) Reveal Furby ident spot RTL4 Furby Werbespot 2005 German Deutsch HD 2005 Furby Commercial CGI Furbies These Furbies appears in all the adult 2005 Furby Commercials, excluding the Japanese version. These CGI Furbies appeared on the packaging of some 2005 Furby merchandise, online postcards from the official website, and they have shown up in a Burger King Furby Magazine. Some of the CGI Furbys have appeared on the covers for Furby Island DVD cases. 11.PNG French pose.PNG 12.PNG Th (27).jpg poseerono.PNG awkward.PNG F1.PNG Capture098908098098908980899089889.PNG Category:Furby Category:Furby 2005 Category:Gray Furbies Category:Emoto-Tronic Furbies